


bridges

by sunnysidedown



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: Nathaniel and Riko were friends once, but that was in the past.  He never expected Riko to show up, two years later, asking him to be his date to his brother's wedding.





	bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikotheamazingspoonklepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/gifts).



> For Niko <3

Nathaniel made his way across campus. He ignored the architect’s strategically placed sidewalks to take a shortcut through carefully groomed grass to the engineering building. Through a side door, up a two flights of stairs, and down a hallway was Nathaniel’s favorite study area. He found it when his real analysis class was scheduled in one of the multipurpose classrooms his sophomore year. The building was quiet and hardly ever crowded. The vending machine had the good snacks and even a machine for coffee. His alcove was always empty with a conveniently placed plug in for his laptop. Except today was different.

Nathaniel rounded the corner and would have turned back around except he had already been spotted.

“Hello Nathaniel,” Riko greeted, casually leaning on the desk pushed into the corner. “I have a proposition for you.” He cut to the chase, like Nathaniel remembered from their time as friends. Never one to beat around the bush.

“Fuck off Riko,” Nathaniel replied crossing his arms.

Riko’s empty smile stayed on his face but Nathaniel didn’t miss the way he shifted his weight from one leg to the other nor the tight pinch around his eyes. “Just hear me out, okay?”

“You can talk but I won’t listen.”

Riko sighed, his smile melting from his face into a frown. He straightened. “I need a wedding date.”

“No.”

“I can make it worth your while.”

“I don’t need your Moriyama money. Just like you don’t need a wedding date. Go alone.”

Riko shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Then don’t go at all.”

“I can’t.”

“What’s Jean doing?” Nathniel felt a bad throwing Jean under the bus but Nathaniel didn’t have the patience to deal with Riko. At least Jean still talked to him occasionally.

“He’s going to be in California,” Riko replied.

“Kev.”

“You know Kevin and I don’t talk anymore.”

“ _We_ don’t talk anymore Riko,” Nathaniel glared. “Two and Three are busy so now you crawl your way to Four, huh? Just like old times. Ask someone else in your little posse. How far do the numbers go back again?”

“Look. Nathaniel.” Riko ran a hand through his hair, displacing his carefully styled cut. “I don’t want to get on the ground and beg.”

“Well maybe you should.” Nathaniel turned away. The library was not his first choice to study but it was better than dealing with Riko. The next hour of classes won’t start for another ten minutes so he should be able to find a secluded spot before they were all taken.

“Please.”

Nathaniel paused and inhaled deeply through his nose. He should leave. Walk away. He didn’t wake up that morning thinking he would have the displeasure of running into Riko again after almost two years. He would have been fine if they never saw each other again.

But.

‘Please’ was the closest Riko would ever get to begging. He can count on one hand how many times he’s heard him say it in any context. Nathaniel exhaled long and slow. “Who’s wedding.”

“My brother’s.”

“Have you two…?”

“Met? No.”

Nathaniel turned back to Riko. Their faces were the same shape. Riko’s eyes were rounder, kinder if that could be a word to describe him. One brief moment in Ichirou’s presence was enough to destroy a friendship. “You owe me. I don’t know what yet. But you do.”

He didn’t notice how tense Riko was until his strings were cut with relief. His shoulders drooped, his frown lessened. His chest expanded like it was the first breath he took in days. Nathaniel should have made him squirm longer. It would have made him feel better. “When’s the wedding?”

* * *

Nathaniel flipped a page in his textbook. He looked the first sentence and realized he didn’t remember what the previous page said. He’s been staring at the book for an hour and only read two pages that he’ll have to re-read again later. He slumped back in his chair. His focus was nonexistent since meeting Riko a week ago. He was getting soft. They hadn’t spoken in two years and the moment Riko came back, he was agreeing to a part of his adventure of the week just like old times.

His bedroom door clicked open and soon after his phone slammed on his desk.

“Dude, Kev. What if you broke that?”

“Then good. You can finally join this century. Your phone has been going off for a while.”

His door clicked shut again.

Nathaniel flipped open his phone and scowled at the notification.

 

“ _Come over Saturday morning. Bring your wedding clothes,_ ” said the message from Riko.

“ _Why? It’s over two months away_ ,” Nathaniel typed back.

“ _It’ll be easier to match my clothes to yours. I need time to place an order._ ”

“ _Can’t I just take a photo._ ”

“ _You have a flip phone._ ”

“ _God you’re annoying._ ”

* * *

“Here.” Nathaniel shoved the plastic bag full of clothes into Riko’s arms the moment he opened his apartment door Saturday morning.

Riko peeked through the top layer, paused, pulled out every item and laid them out carefully on a nearby chair.

“That’s…” Riko frowned. “That’s what you’re wearing?”

Nathaniel looked at the navy button down, black tie, and khaki pants. He even had dress shoes. “I wear this too all the weddings I go to.” Admittedly he’s only been to one, but he’s worn the exact outfit to other dress-up events as well. Jean said it was passable, Kevin refused to talked to him if they were in the same place. That was good enough for him.

“I would say you look like you work at Best Buy but I know for a fact you’ve never set foot in one so Walmart it is. I cannot be seen with you in that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Nathaniel felt vaguely insulted.

“Do you remember whose wedding this is?” Riko stood up and began gathering his coat and keys.

“I don’t think I could forget. Where are you going?”

“We are going to the mall.”

“What for?”

Riko turned and dragged his eyes up and down Nathaniel’s form. Nathaniel resisted the urge to flick him off. “Clothes.”

* * *

Modern Men was a small suit store on a running route Nathaniel often took. He’s never been inside and he didn’t know it was a suit store until they walked in. The little bell on the door chimed when the opened the door. The shop was sparse with only a couple clothing racks built into the walls on the sides. A large desk sat in the middle of the room with doors that Nathaniel assumed led to dressing rooms behind it. A tailor appeared from one of the back rooms and greeted Riko by name.

“Hello Charles. I need a suit for him.” Riko gestured to Nathaniel.

They started chatting about suit styles and Nathaniel quickly lost interest. He wandered over to the racks on the walls. On them were different styles of suit jackets in all different colors. On the wall above them were an assortment of ties. On the opposite side wall, the rack was filled with pants and long sleeve button ups.

“We don’t have time to get something custom made,” Riko walked over eventually. “We’ll find something here and have it tailored.” Riko paged through a book of fabric squares, occasionally holding one up by Nathaniel’s face.

“What are you doing?”

“I already have an idea on what to get, just trying to figure out a tie.”

“What’s wrong with the tie I have? And don’t I get an opinion on what I get? I have to wear it.”

“You cannot wear a black tie to a Japanese wedding. And I’m paying for it so no.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but submitted to being manhandled.

* * *

 

Nathaniel was two steps away from punching someone, most likely Riko because Charles was just doing his job, from all the poking a prodding when they finally finished. He was thankful to be back on the smooth leather seats of Riko’s car. “Why couldn’t we stop by Target or something? They have dress clothes there.”

Riko slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. “I will not be seen with you in a department store polo.”

“It was actually button up.”

“Same difference.” Riko pulled out of the parking lot and turned in the opposite direction of his apartment.

“You’re so stuck up sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Riko sounded surprised.

“You’re right. All the time. Where are we going?”

“Lunch.”

“What you want to teach me etiquette now too? You forget I am a Wesninski.”

“There’s not enough time in the world to teach you proper etiquette, let alone dining etiquette. It’s just lunch.”

They ended up at a sushi restaurant. After the server left with their order, Nathaniel finally asked the question that’s been on his mind since Riko asked him to the wedding.

“So like, why can’t you just hang around Tetsuji?”

“He’s a second born. He wasn’t invited.”

“You’re a second born and you were invited.” Nathaniel didn’t think he would ever understand the convoluted politics surrounding the Moriyama family.

Riko sighed and put down his chopsticks. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Then un-complicate it.” Nathaniel said.

“It’s not my place.”

“How will things change if you don’t do anything about it?”

“I just told you. It’s not something that I can change.”

“Then leave.”

Riko straightened in his seat to look at Nathaniel fully. “And then what would I do? I wouldn’t have anywhere to go. At this point, I would probably be killed.” He slumped back down. “Look Nathaniel. I didn’t come here to argue. Let’s eat in peace for once.”

Nathaniel thought about dropping it but he was still annoyed with the whole situation. He wanted answers. Or at least a better understanding as to why their past friendship ended. “If you wanted peace then you shouldn’t have asked me to be your date.”

“I didn’t have any other choice.”

“You had plenty of other choices, but none you were willing to take.”

Riko fiddled with his chopsticks. Drawing little circles on the table. “Maybe I chose the best one.”

“Third best you mean? After Kevin and Jean.”

Riko’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “That’s not really how it works. Can you use chopsticks?” he deflected.

Nathaniel gave it to him and let the topic drop.

“I was learning once. Not really anymore since I lost a reason to continue.”

The conversation died. The food tasted like ash.

* * *

 

The next weeks passed quietly. Life went on like normal. Nathaniel almost forgot about the whole thing until he received a call from the tailor to pick up his suit. After that it was impossible to forget with the suit hanging on a hook by his closet as a constant reminder of his inability to say ‘no’. Riko didn’t contact him either besides a text two days before the wedding requesting his address to pick him up.

Nathaniel smoothed the lapels of his suit down. It was a dark navy three-piece suit. His shirt was black. Riko was talking about not having a black tie, but his tie was a darker blue than his suit, basically black but for the thin threads of silver woven throughout. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to control the mess.

“Where was this when we went to the Alvarez wedding,” Kevin asked, leaning on the bathroom door. He was dressed in his standard khakis, button up, and sweater ensemble he wore for tutoring. His fake glasses slid down to the tip of his nose.

“Funny Kev. This was bought with Moriyama money.”

Kevin’s face pinched. He brought his right hand closer to his body, almost cradling it like he did when Nathaniel first saw him after the accident. Andrew had kicked down his door at 3AM, pushing Kevin through after. “What?”

“Ichirou is getting married.”

“And you were invited?” he said in disbelief.

“No, I’m Riko’s date.”

“Since when have you been talking again.”

Nathaniel sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “We haven’t.”

Kevin grew silent.

“Does this look okay?” Nathaniel asked.

“Here. Let me.” Kevin reached around Nathaniel and pulled out a comb and hair product from the bathroom cabinet. He gently ran his product covered fingers and then the comb through his hair. “You’ve always been soft on him, but if you need someone to pick you up, let me know.”

Nathaniel felt a smile creep onto his face. “Would you pick me up or would you have Andrew crash through the venue?”

“I guess that depends on how distressed you sound.” Kevin ran the comb through Nathaniel’s hair one last time before backing away. “Done.”

“Thanks. I…” Nathaniel’s phone buzzed. “Gotta go.” He didn’t wait for Kevin to reply. He was already borderline late and he didn’t want to have that conversation with Kevin yet. Or ever.

Downstairs Riko waited in the apartment’s lobby, his phone loosely held in his hand. His suit was the same style as Nathaniel’s, but pure black. The only color was a maroon tie. His hair was slicked back away from his face making it sharper, more serious.

Riko looked up from his phone. “C’mon. We’ll be late.”

Outside idled a black SUV with tinted windows. The chauffeur quickly opened the doors and Riko and Nathaniel climbed into the backseat.

It was a quiet ride. Riko sat staring out the window at the passing buildings. His blank expression withholding his thoughts, but the slight tapping of his index finger on his thigh betrayed his nerves. An old habit.

“Riko.” Nathaniel broke the silence. Riko’s eyes slid over the Nathaniel. They were tight. Tense. “Are you okay?” he finally asked.

Riko almost looked like shattering. He looked away. His shoulders rose in a deep breath. When he looked back, his face back to normal. The mask was back in place. “Yes.”

* * *

 

The one other wedding Nathaniel attended was small, out in the country with somewhere between one hundred and a hundred fifty guests. The brides walked down the aisle hand in hand while Pachelbel’s Canon in D Major played in the background. The ceremony was outside under an ancient oak tree and the reception was held on the same property in a converted barn.

The Moriyama wedding was the exact opposite. It was held in a cathedral like building with towering ceilings and stained glass windows. Gilded statues lined the perimeter of the room. Light reflected off the polished dark wood pews. The Moriyama’s were not religious, but they knew how to hold an aesthetic wedding.

Nathaniel and Riko sat to the right, close to the front. The other guests filled in the spots around them. The only people Nathaniel knew were Riko and Ichirou. Riko remained silent beside him. All attempts a small talk were met with stony one word replies. Nathaniel was thankful when a string quartet stepped up front and the first bars of music drifted through the air.

The large cathedral doors creaked open. Ichirou stepped in from the side, from the other side stepped in a tall slender woman who must have been their mother. They joined arms and proceeded down the aisle. Ichirou glided in a simple grey suit. He looked exactly how Nathaniel remembered from their brief meeting years ago. His eyes severe and sharp, his mouth set in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. The same smile rested on their mother’s face.

Next to him Riko stood frozen. His eyes followed Ichirou’s every step. Nathaniel could feel the waves of nerves build in the air around him. Nathaniel grabbed Riko’s hand and forced it open. It clamped around his in a death grip.

A pause in the music brought everyone’s attention back to the doors. There stood the bride, Yukiko, if Nathaniel remembered correctly. A business partner, Riko had explained. She was stunning as her dress trailed behind her and her veil trailed even farther. It draped down the small set of stairs at the altar.

The ceremony commenced. Nathaniel didn’t register a word the minister said too lost in his own head.

He didn’t know what he was doing at the wedding. He could be back at his apartment catching up on the exy match he had missed the previous week. He should have refused Riko’s proposition. They were friends in the past and if Riko asked him then he would have agreed in a heartbeat. But that wasn’t the case.

Riko’s hand twitched in his. His grip as strong as when Nathaniel first grabbed his hand. His face was still neutral, but his knuckles were white and the veins popped in his wrists.

They weren’t friends, but Nathaniel couldn’t imagine letting him go through the wedding alone.

After the ceremony ended, the chauffer drove them across the city to the reception venue. The car ride was silent like their car ride to the ceremony. Riko sat pale in the afternoon light that streamed through the tinted windows. The only thing Nathaniel thought he could do was to keep offering his hand to hold on to.

The reception was held on the top floor of the ritziest hotel in the city contrasting the ornate cathedral with upscale modernism.  Instead of a plated meal, hors d'oeuvres and mini desserts were served buffet style as well as on trays carried by waiters weaving between the guests. No assigned seating allowed for people to mix together. It was perfect for conducting business. Ichirou and Yukiko could be seen in and out of the groups of people, mingling, making alliances, striking deals.

“You see that man over there?” Riko pointed out with his fork. They sat in the corner, no one else at their table. “He’s trying to gain favor but he’s failing.”

Nathaniel looked over to a slender man with drab brown hair and a standard black and white suit. He hovered outside the circle surrounding the newlyweds. “What makes you say that?”

“Well first off, he’s been following them around for about half an hour.” Riko stabbed at a potato. “Second, his tie is black. I’m surprised he hasn’t been kicked out yet.”

“You never explained the black tie thing.”

“Black ties are for funerals. Oh, there’s security.”

Two men in dark suits swooped through the crowd straight to the man. It was a simple tap on the shoulder and the man was following them out.

Nathaniel traced their path out the door. “Are you going to greet your brother?”

“No,” Riko replied immediately.

“But he invited you here. It’s only polite.”

“It’s for appearance sake. We should leave soon.”

“You finally have a chance to meet your brother. Why are you running?”

Riko closed his mouth and didn’t reply.

“Okay then.” Nathaniel stood up. “Let’s dance.” He was a little surprised there was a dance floor. It was empty at first, but as the night went on and the open bar was utilized to the fullest, more guests migrated to the floor.

Riko looked up startled. “Do you know how?”

“I know you can teach me.” Nathaniel offered his hand.

Riko looked at it for a moment. He seemed to come to a decision and let Nathaniel pull him up.

They inched their way to a secluded corner of the dance floor. Far enough for a little privacy, but close enough to still be a part of the floor. It took a little poking, but eventually Riko loosened up. They danced through a song and a half before Riko stopped them.

“C’mon Wesninski. We played exy as kids. I know you’re more coordinated than that.”

Nathaniel scowled. “Key words: As Kids.”

“Here. Follow my lead.” Riko placed a hand on Nathaniel’s hip. “You need to relax.” He pushed his hip to the side. “Looser, boneless. Flow with the music. You’re trying way too hard.”

Nathaniel tried to mimic the easy sway of Riko’s hips.

“You can’t force it. Well, unless it’s one of those dance songs like the Cha Cha Slide, though I wouldn’t call that dancing. If that comes on, we’re leaving.”

“I knew you knew how to dance, but why do you know so much?”

“If you laugh, you will be punished.”

“I won’t. Promise.” Nathaniel held up his pinky finger.

Riko rolled his eyes but took it. “When we were younger, Kev and I took a couple dance classes. We thought it would make us better at exy.”

Nathaniel kept his face as neutral as possible. “Did it work?”

“We were the best weren’t we?”

“Hmm, debatable.”

Riko stopped their swaying and examined Nathaniel. Then he jabbed him in the soft of his stomach.

Nathaniel curled forward. “Geez what was that for?”

“You were laughing.”

“I was not!”

“Your eyes give you away, Wesninski.”

Despite himself, Nathaniel smiled and the smile turned into laughter when Riko jabbed him again.

* * *

 

The night air cooled the light sheen of sweat on Nathaniel’s skin. There was too much light pollution to see any stars, but the lights from the cityscape made up for it. Besides them, no one else ventured onto the balcony. The wind was strong and whipped his hair around. His tie and suit jacket long ago abandoned at their table, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“I missed this,” Riko stated. He leaned against the balcony railing. His eyes fixed on a point in the distance. “What happened to us?”

Nathaniel turned his head towards him. The soft glow of the outdoor lamp cast sharp shadows across his face. “Don’t pretend you don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

“One is the most important number right? You pushed me away first. Then you broke Kev’s arm.”

“That was an accident.”

“We know, but did you ever apologize?”

Riko kept his mouth sealed and then almost a whisper, “You met my brother, when you knew what that would do to me.”

Nathaniel shifted to face Riko fully. “Meeting him was pure coincidence Riko. I told you right after too but you still treated me like I stabbed you in the back.”

Riko faced him too. “You’ll never understand what it’s like being born in the Moriyama family.”

“You’re right. I won’t. Just like you’ll never understand what it’s like being born a Wesninski.” Nathaniel took a step closer to Riko. “But the difference is, is that I found my own place in the world instead of chasing after a fabricated happy ending you know will never happen.”

“Nathaniel.” Riko stepped closer too. They were toe to toe. “Your parents are dead. Your only relative alive is your uncle. The Moriyama’s won’t disappear that easily.”

“Gee thanks for the reminder. Yeah the Moriyama’s are shitty but look at the people around you instead of straight at yourself. Your uncle raised you from day one. He’s more of a father than Kengo ever was. Remember Kayleigh? You and Kev were brothers in every way except blood.  And Jean? I know he still checks in on you occasionally despite how shitty you’ve been. You have people who care about you Riko. It’s high time you fucking see that.” Nathaniel stepped away. He didn’t know what he would do if he was closer to him.

“What about you?” Riko asked quietly.

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

Nathaniel sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was complicated. They were close before the falling out. He was close friends with all of them, but Riko was always somehow different. It wasn’t like they were brothers like Riko and Kevin. They gravitated to each other in the quiet moments between their adventures. Nathaniel doesn’t think he ever really stopped caring.

“I’m here aren’t I?”

The silence stretched. Nathaniel couldn’t take any more of it. “I… I’m going to get some water. I’ll see you inside.”

Nathaniel opened the doors to the balcony and was engulfed by the music blaring from the speakers. He beelined to the water table, empty as guests seemed to prefer the bar. He picked up a glass and sipped the cool water. His heart pounded with the sound of the bass with no signs of slowing down. He didn’t know what time it was but he suspected that they’ve been there long enough to leave. If not Nathaniel may take Kevin up on his offer of a ride.

He jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Kevin like he was summoned by Nathaniel’s thoughts.

“ _What have you done?_ ”

Nathaniel didn’t know what he was talking about but before he could answer back someone came up behind him.

“Nathaniel, I...” Riko started and paused. His eyes moved around the area but they were the only ones by the table. He licked his lips before trying again. “I’m sorry.”

“Wha- Can you say that again ‘cause I think I might have missed something.”

Riko scowled but replied anyway. “You won’t be hearing this a third time, but I said ‘I’m sorry.’”

“For?” Nathaniel probed.

“You know what for?”

“Do I?” He absolutely knew what for, but even though they just had a conversation about it, he never expected anything to happen from it let alone so soon.

Riko’s shoulder’s dropped. He closed his eyes briefly before looking straight at Nathaniel, his typical public mask gone. “I’m sorry. For not listening to you about my brother. It was stupid and petty and I shouldn’t have let it ruin our relationship like it did.”

Nathaniel blinked hard once and when he opened his eyes and Riko was still there, he rubbed them with his hand. Riko stood in front of him. Scowling now.

“Uh, apology acceptance pending,” Nathaniel finally replied. “I don’t think I’m the one you need to apologize to.”

“I already called Kevin and funnily enough he said the same thing.”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “Really? Was he referring to Jea– “

 “Hello Nathaniel. It has been a while.” Ichirou’s soft voice cut through his reply.

A chill traveled up Nathaniel’s back and goosebumps rose on his skin. “Ichirou.” Nathaniel gave a polite nod. Riko stiffened up beside him.

“Brother,” Riko said accompanied by a deep bow.

Ichirou’s eyes slid to the side away from Nathaniel. His eyes lingered for a split second before they looked away from both of them. “Only speak when spoken to.”

Still bowed, eyes locked firmly to the ground, Riko replied. “Yes, brother.”

“That wasn’t very nice Ichirou.” Nathaniel winced at the sharp elbow jabbed into his side. He had tact. Kevin and Jean would disagree, but he really did. He decided to ignore it on most occasions. Especially this one.

“He’s a second. It’s what he deserves.” Ichirou said like he was simply stating the sun rose in the east and set in the west.

“He’s your brother.” This time Riko stepped on his foot. Nathaniel was getting tired of all the Moriyama politics. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“That’s irrelevant.” Ichirou turned to someone calling his name thoroughly dismissing them. “I must go now. Thank you for coming. Careful on your way home.”

Ichirou walked off before Nathaniel could get another word in.

Riko’s demeanor didn’t change like Nathaniel expected it to. He thought Riko would slump in defeat, deflate. Exhale the bravo he held up to the point it pushed everyone who cared an about him away. The bravo that was the reason Jean said he was in California when he was really back at the dorms studying for a test, the reason why Kevin and Riko weren’t on speaking terms until that night despite Kevin being more of a brother than Ichirou ever would be.

But Riko stood tall. His face molded in the same neutral mask he wore out in public.

The air around him was different though. It hit Nathaniel like a punch to the gut. The mood in their little space plummeted.

Nathaniel gently grabbed Riko’s hand. Tugging him out of the moment. “Fuck that. C’mon Riko let’s go home.”

Riko’s hand tightened around his and he followed without a word.

* * *

 

As they rode the elevator down to the bottom floor, Nathaniel unlocked Riko’s phone to order an Uber. He knew they had the chauffeur but Riko wasn’t responsive when he asked about him.

Their Uber sat waiting when they exited the venue. Still holding his hand Nathaniel dragged Riko over and pushed him inside.

“God your brother is an asshole. More so than you and Kev combined. I would say sorry for possibly ruining your Moriyama reputation, but I really couldn’t give a fuck right now.”

Riko laughed and startled Nathaniel out of his rant. It’s the first noise he’s heard from him since they met with Ichirou and he’s never heard it like that before: genuine, not cruel, not sarcastic. It wasn’t sharp and angry. It wasn’t mocking. It wasn’t quite happy, but it was relieved, possibly a little hysterical, laughter.

Nathaniel’s chest tightened.

“Hey I know how you can pay me back.”

Riko’s laughter died down, but a small smile rested on his face.

“I was invited to a wedding later this summer and I need a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you _finally_ finish with like an hour to spare and realize you still need to come up with a title _and_ a summary.  
> And this went through like 20 different revisions. Like it was friends to lovers, then friends to enemies to friends to lovers, and then ended up here at friends to enemies to friends because halfway through I realized I don't actually know how to write romance. It's there if you squint?  
> Also I never realized how _hard_ it is to write Riko.  
> But I learned a lot and had fun brainstorming ideas. Thanks for the prompt Niko!  
> Anyway.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
